Histórias de Fantasmas Versão Ouran
by Hamiko01
Summary: Mesmo raciocínio da Fic de Naruto. Alguém do grupo morreu e está assombrando os demais. Mas quem será? Comédia, povo
1. 1

Mesmo raciocínio da outra fic XD. Alguém do grupo morreu e está assombrando os demais. Quem será?

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**A história de Nekozawa**

-

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!_**

Todos estavam lá. Não só o Host Club como Renge, Nekozawa, do clube de magia negra,Akira, do clube de jornalismo e Kuze, do clube de futebol americano. Haviam acabado de sair de um acidente com o jatinho particular, numa noite chuvosa, e tudo que encontraram foi um barracão abandonado no meio do nada.

Akira: NÃO ACREDITO! Tanto dinheiro e ficamos presos num BARRACÃO DE PORBRE!?

Haruhi: Há uma grande lição de moral em tudo isso. ù.u

Hikaru e Kaoru: Sim. Nunca entre num avião com um piloto bêbado. ¬¬

_**CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM**!_

Haruhi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! - **_Abraça Tamaki _**

Tamaki: O///O

Renge: MOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! **- Tira fotos **

Tamaki: Haruhi, não se preocupe, eu vou lhe proteger! ò//ó9

Hikaru e Kaoru: Huh? o.ô

Tamaki: Porque EU sou seu pai! ÒÓb

Hikaru e Kaoru: - POF **(Capotam)**

Hikaru: DEIXA DE SER LERDO, TONO!

Hunny: Takashi, meu coelhinho está com medo! TOT

Takashi: Diga que ele não precisa. Estou ao lado dos dois.

Renge: °¬°

Kuze: Isso é perfeito pra contar histórias de terror! **- Cheira uma laranja nervoso -** EU TE DESAFIO A CONTAR A MELHOR HISTÓRIA, KYOUYA!

Kyouya: Não, obrigado. n.n **(Pessoa sem pai que interesse os negócios da minha família ¬¬)**

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!_**

Haruhi: AAAAAAAH! **(Ainda abraçada ao Tamaki)**

Nekozawa: ATENÇÃO! ÒÓ

Haruhi e Tamaki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Nekozawa: Vocês ainda não repararam no que aconteceu?

Tamaki: NÃO ME MATA DE SUSTO, COISA!

Kuze: Preciso cheirar minha laranja! **- Cheira a laranja -** Siiiim... Cheirar a laranja é booom! 8)

Kaoru: Kyouya-senpai, tem certeza que aquilo é uma laranja? oO

Kyouya: Não me interessa. ¬¬

Nekozawa: SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM REPAROU O QUE TA ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Todos: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO, PÔÔÔÔ! XO

Nekozawa: OO

Takashi: Nekozawa-senpai... Quer nos dizer o que você notou?

Nekozawa: É que... É que... Ar, eu não tenho coragem.

Todos **- Capotam -**

Nekozawa: Já sei! Vamos contar histórias de terror!

Todos: ...

Nekozawa: ...

Todos: ...

Nekozawa: Então?

Kyouya: Que idéia de gerico é essa?

Nekozawa: É a MINHA idéia! Agora sentem-se! Se ouvirem a minha história vão saber do que estou falando.

Akira: NÃO! Eu já sei o que estão tramando! O Tamaki está usando o poder da família dele pra me meter medo!!

Tamaki: Hã? -.-

Hikaru e Kaoru: Legaaal! Então vamos ouvir! 8)

Hunny: Takashi... E se eu ficar com medo? T-T

Takashi: Eu estou do seu lado, Mitsukunni. **- Afaga os cabelos de Honey**

Renge: Estou no paraíso!!! XD

Haruhi: Bem... Talvez ouvindo histórias eu supere o medo. ú.ù

Tamaki: Vou crescer com trauma de barracões plebeus. T-T

Nekozawa: Prestem a atenção na história ou jamais perceberão o que aconteceu...

Hikaru e Kaoru **(Tremendo):** Brrrrr... Pensando assim p... Parece... Assustador... O.O

Nekozawa: ...AQUI!

Hikaru e Kaoru: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **- Se abraçam. **

Nekozawa: Tudo começou quando Morino Aoshi saiu da cadeia...

Hikaru e Kaoru: QUEM É ESSE, TIIIO? ToT

Nekozawa: É O CARA DA HISTÓRIA, CACETE! ÒÓ

Hikaru e Kaoru: Ah, taaaa... T.T

Renge **(Tirando fotos dos gêmeos)** :3

Kuze **(Cheirando a laranja)** 8|

Nekozawa: Tudo começou quando Morino Aoshi saiu da cadeia...

_"As coisas não estavam a favor dele. Sem família, sem emprego e sem expectativa de emprego, mas um dia, andando pela estrada numa noite de chuva encontrou uma mulher rica com o pneu do carro furado. Então resolveu ir até ela e..."_

Tamaki: Eeeepa! Proibido pornografia aqui! ÒÓ

Nekozawa: É DE TERROR!

Tamaki: AAAAH! ELE VAI ME AMALDIÇOAR, HARUHIII! ToT

Haruhi: ¬¬

Nekozawa: Como eu dizia...

Tamaki: JÁ ESTOU COM MEDO!

Nekozawa: CALA A BOCA!

Tamaki: NÃO CONSIGO!

Nekozawa: Ò.Ó...!

Tamaki: JA CALEI! T-T

Nekozawa: ¬¬

_"Quando ele encontrou a mulher, trocou o pneu do carro importado, mas antes que ela pudesse lhe agradecer ele simplesmente a sufocou e a matou"_

Hikaru e Kaoru: Fiiiiiiiiiiim! XD

Nekozawa: Fim nada! Ò.ó

Hikaru e Kaoru: Aaaaaah... ¬¬

Nekozawa: Como eu dizia...

_"Ele a matou"_

Akira: Isso você já disse! FOI TAMAKI QUE LHE MANDOU REPETIR, NÃO FOI? SÓ PRA EU FICAR NERVOSO, NÉ? EU SABIA!

Nekozawa: CALEM A BOCA OU VOU AMALDIÇOAR TODOS VOCÊS!

Todos: °x°

Nekozawa: QUANDO ELA MORREU... Ò.Ó

-

_"Aoshi reparou que o cadáver tinha um anel valioso no dedo anular e tentou pegá-lo também, mas o anel não saía. Então ele não viu outra alternativa senão cerrar o dedo." _

_"Conseguiu cortar a pele e toda a carne, restando a penas o osso, até que ele quebrou num estalo"_

_"O tempo passou. Ele vendeu o carro, investiu num negócio de vendas, ganhou muito dinheiro e mudou de vida. __Conseguiu se tornar um importante homem na sociedade, mas nunca se desfizera do anel, o qual acreditava dar sorte." _

Anfitriões: Pooobre ¬¬

Nekozawa: Ù.Ú

Anfitriões: 8)

Nekozawa: Ele ficou rico às custas daquele crime **(veia saltando)**

_"Um dia, numa festa de cavalheiros, conseguiu cortejar uma bela dama, o que o fez pensar que já era hora de se casar". _

_"Dançaram por algum tempo e ele a convidou para entrar em seu carro."_

Todos: Ô.Ô

_"Mas quando entraram no carro ela tirou as luvas..." _

_"Então ele pôde reparar uma coisa." _

_"Na mão direita dela havia somente quatro dedos."_

_"Lhe faltava..." _

_"...o dedo anular"_

**CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!**

Todos **_(Menos Kyouya e Takashi):_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Pof! Tamaki desmaiou.

Hunny: TAMA-CHAN! ToT

Hikaru e Kaoru: _TONO!_

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!_**

Haruhi: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Tamaki: TA LEGAL, JÁ RESSUCITEI! ÒoÓ **- Abraça Haruhi -** Papai ta aqui! **(Morrendo de medo, mas ta!Ò-Ó)**

Hunny: MEU COELHINHO NÃO GOSTOU DA HISTÓRIA!

Kuze: Essa laranja não e o suficiente... PRECISO CHEIRAR MAIS LARANJAS!

Renge: Vai se tratar, mew! ToT

Hikaru: _Tono_, QUER soltar Haruhi!?

Tamaki: Não dá! Haruhi ta com medo! E eu também!

**(Haruhi)** _"Meu herói ¬¬"_

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!!_**

**(Haruhi)** _"Ta legal! Esse herói serve! X("_

Kaoru: Atchim!

Hikaru: KAORU!

Kaoru: Calma, foi só um espirro. o.ô

Hikaru: Isso mesmo! Você vai adoecer!

Kaoru: É que eu estou ensopado, molhado e com frio, sabia? ú.ù

Renge: Brrrrr... Pensando bem... Está ficando gelado aqui... O.O

Takashi: É mesmo. Também estou sentindo. u.u

Hunny: Quero um bolo. T-T Atchim!

Nekozawa: Vocês não entenderam?! O que quero dizer é que os fantasmas existem! As vezes pensamos que eles ainda estão vivos, mas não estão, e muitas vezes eles vem pra se vingar!

Kyouya: Então é isso.

Todos: Heim? Ô.Ô

Kyouya: Agora entendi.

Todos: VOCÊ ENTENDEU!? Ò.Ô

Kuze: NÃO! O KYOUYA ENTENDEU PRIMEIRO! EU PERDI PRA ELE DE NOVO!

Tamaki: O que você entendeu, mamãe? Heim? Heim? Heim? 8)

Hikaru e Kaoru: Heim? Heim? Heim? 8D

Kyouya: ...

Todos: ...

Kyouya: ...

Todos: ...

Kyouya: Nekozawa-senpai tem razão, não da pra dizer agora.

Todos: NANI!?

Kyouya: É melhor eu contar a minha historia.

Todos: De novo não ¬¬

-

**Continua**

* * *

Hehe! XD Fiz uma versão dessa fic pro Ouran. A lógica é a mesma de Naruto, e é baseada na mesma obra (Descanse em paz, meu amor). A história desse capítulo é, inclusive, uma das contadas no livro. Espero que gostem.


	2. 2

**Cap. 2**

**A história de Kyouya**

**-**

Renge: ATCHIM!

Hikaru: Brrrrr... Q... Q... Que f... Fr... Frio...

Honey: T... T... Tamb... bém to co... Congelando. X(

Takashi envolveu o lolito num abraço, mas também tremia de frio.

Renge: Q... Que... M... Mo... ee... T-T

Haruhi **(voltando à sala com Kaoru):** É, gente. Cof! Não tem comida na cozinha.

Kuze: Tem uma cozinha aqui? O.o

Takashi: ATCHIM!

Todos: ô.ô

Takashi: Temos. E tem comida sim. ¬¬

Haruhi: Ervilha em conserva do ano retrasado não pode ser considerada comida, Mori-senpai ¬¬

Kaoru: Cof! Cof! Pelo menos achei cobertores. **- Jogou um para Takashi, um para Mitsukuni, um para Haruhi, um para Tamaki, um para Renge, colocou outro nos ombros de Hikaru e se cobriu com o que sobrou.**

Hikaru: Brigado. ú-ù

Kuze: HEI! E A GENTE?!

Kaoru: Que foi? Mamãe não está com frio. ¬¬

Akira: MAS A GENTE TA! CADÊ NOSSOS COBERTORES?"

Hikaru: Não vamos com a cara de vocês. --.--

Kyouya: Ouçam a minha história e vocês vão entender o que está havendo.

Kuze: COMO ASSIM NÃO GOSTAM DA GENTE!?

Hikaru: Você não gosta da mamãe e Akira-senpai não gosta do papai.

Gêmeos: Então não gostamos de vocês. **- Puxaram a pele de um dos olhos e mostraram a língua.**

Kuze: MAS EU TO CONGELADO!

Gêmeos: Cheira a laranja e vai buscar um cobertor! XD

Kyouya: NUMA NOITE CHUVOOOOSA! ÒoÓ

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Kyouya: Ù.ú **_(Segurando a paciência)_**

Mitsukuni: Por que é sempre uma noite chuvosa? ó.ò

Kyouya: Eu não posso trocar por uma bela manhã de sol, sinto muito. ù.ú

Hikaru: Só não comece pelo clima. ¬¬

Kaoru: Queremos ouvir a história, não a previsão do tempo. ¬¬

Kyouya: ...

Tamaki: Ora, não sejam bobos! Todos sabem que os fantasmas gostam de noites chuvosas porque odeiam sol. n.n

Todos **- Capotam -**

Haruhi: Esse são os vampiros, senpai. X(

Tamaki: Tem vampiros na história do Kyouya!? OoO

Kuze: Tem vampiros! KYOUYA QUER ME FAZER DE BOBO NOVAMENTE! Func! Func!** - Cheirando a laranja - **PRECISO CHEIRAR! PRECISO CHEIRAR!

Renge: A escola deveria proibir alunos como você. O.Ô

Akira: Então é isso! Suou está usando o poder da família dele pra ameaçar os alunos de serem expulsos se não forem legais com a turma dele!!

Tamaki: Que tem eu na história?? ToT Filhinha, estão falando mal do papai!!!

Haruhi: ù.u

Honey: Quero... Bolo... X(

Takashi: Epa.

Gêmeos: PAREM TUDO! MORI-SENPAI FALOU!

Todos **_(Menos Kyouya): _**Ooooooooooh! ô.ô

Kyouya: ...

Haruhi: O que houve, Mori-senpai? O.O

Takashi: Mitsukuni está em crise de abstinência pela falta de docês.

Todos **_(Menos Kyouya):_** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Renge: Nossa! Que história assustadora! °O°

Gêmeos: E aconteceu numa noite chuvosa! 8D

Tamaki: Boooooa, mamãe! Exelente história! Próxim...

Kyouya: POSSO CONTAR AGORA? ÒÓ

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!_**

Todos: IRC!!! °O°

Kyouya: Numa noite chuvosa a garota Mayuri precisava voltar pra casa. Ela morava num bairro de subúrbio, próprio dos plebeus, então sua casa ficava só há alguns quarteirões do mercado.

_"Quando ela correu para a casa viu um homem do outro lado da rua olhá-la diretamente e fazer um sinal com as mãos."_

_"Ela parou de correr e o fitou para saber do que se tratava, mas ele não deixava de fazer o mesmo movimento"_

_"As mãos do homem se movimentavam como se ele estivesse dirigindo um carro, mas não saía do lugar"_

_"E ela apenas observava"_

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!_**

Haruhi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Abraçou Tamaki.**

Todos: ...

Haruhi: Eu preciso superar isso ¬///¬

Kyouya: Continuando. ù.Ú Ela desistiu de querer ver o que acontecia, então voltou a correr para casa.

_"Ao atravessar o segundo quarteirão viu novamente o mesmo homem. Ele estava novamente parado, mirando-a fixamente me fazendo o mesmo gesto com as mãos. Mas não havia como ele ter chegado lá tão depressa"_

_"Então, desesperada, ela correu sem percebr que a cabeça do homem acompanhava os passos dela. A__o atravessar o terceiro quarteirão, ela o viu novamente"_

_"- QUEM É VOCÊ? POR QUE ESTÁ ME SEGUINDO?"_

_"Ele não respondeu. Apenas continuou o movimento"_

_"Ela então voltou a correr, morrendo de medo de vê-lo uma quarta vez."_

Tamaki: Por que ela não queria vê-lo pela quarta vez? --.--

Kaoru: Atchim! Porque quatro... Cof... É o número da morte... cof... _Tono._

Tamaki: Eeeeeeh??? °O°

Kyouya: Sim. Por isso ela temia vê-lo novamente.

_"Por isso, quando ela atravessou o quarto quarteirão e viu o homem pela quarta vez acelerou mais o passo gritando. Queria saber que mal presságio a aguardava e o que mensagem aquele ser queria lhe transmitir"_

_"Mas, de repente, saiu dos seus devaneios e tudo o que viu foi um ônibus acelerando para cima dela."_

_"O homem era um spectro... Avisando a morte da menina"_

"Pof" Renge caiu durinha no chão.

Mitsukuni: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! ELA MORREEEU! ToT

Gêmeos: Não. Só desmaiou. Ô.Ô

Kaoru: Cof! Cof!

Hikaru: Kaoru, você ta cada vez pior!

Haruhi: Atchim! Todos nós estamos, esqueceu? ¬¬

Renge: Aah... Onde estou, quem sou eu...

Kyouya: Vocês não entenderam?** - Ajeitou os óculos -** As vezes os fantasmas vêm para avisar que logo nos juntaremos a ele. Devem se sentir bem em fazer isso, não sei. Mas não descansam em paz.

Todos: ...

Nekozawa: Vocês ainda NÃO entenderam? Ò.ó

Tamaki: Uia! Nekozawa-senpai, você estava nesse capítulo? 8)

Nekozawa: Ò.Ó

Renge: Entender o que? Que fantasmas ex... **- Olhou para um canto -** Huh? ô.ô

Kyouya: Renge-kun?

Renge: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **(Assustados com o grito de Renge)**

Renge: ENTÃO É ISSO! A CASA É MAL ASSOMBRADA!!! ToT

Todos **(Menos Kyouya é Nekozawa):** NANI!?

Nekozawa: Ela percebeu!

Renge: COMO NÃO REPARAMOS QUE...

Nekozawa: NÃÃÃÃÃÕ! **- Tapou a boca de Renge.**

Gêmeos: Uiiiiiiiii! XD

Nekozawa: ¬¬

Kyouya: Renge-kun, não. Isso pode assustar o fantasma.

Kuze: Peraí, vocês estão com medo de assustar O FANTASMA!? E NÓS, CRIATURA?

Renge: É... Tudo bem. X( Vou tentar.

A garota voltou para a roda e respirou fundo.

Todos: ô.ô

Renge: Eu vou contar a minha história.

-

**Continua**

**

* * *

**

**Renge fora de cogitação agora. Acho que está mais fácil de adivinhar dessa vez. XD**

**Kisuki**

Takashi? É, pode ser. Ele todo caladão daquele jeito. Mas não ficaria muito na cara? Heim? Heim? (Sementinha da dúvida XD)

É pra ser engraçado mesmo. O terror é pra dar o clima mesmo

Um abraço!

* * *

**Gaby-chan Stein**

Você pediu e aqui está! A continuação da fic! Quem será o fantasma que assombra eles, heim? n.n

Abraços!

* * *

**Arvalap**

_"E eu simplesmente amo Ouran"_

(2 XD)

Espero que você consiga dormir com essas. Eu nem falo nada porque a fic de Naruto eu escrevia a noite. Ou seja: Você não dormia porque lia e eu porque escrevia ¬///¬

_"Imagino como será a história do Kyoya"_

Assustadora como ele. Hauahauahauahu! Brincadeira. Adoro o Kyouya e o seu mal humor matinal. n.n

_"Suponho q o Karou irá perceber antes do Hikaru e se bobear o Mori e o Hani serão os próximo"_

É. É uma hipótese. Espere e verá.

Um abraço pra você! n.n

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

É, mais uns dias de terror e comédia num mesmo pacote. O que posso dizer é que não é a Renge também XD

Hauahauahau! Já postei o capítulo de Bleach e já vi seu comentário lá. XD É um pena que também tenha parado de atualizar suas fics de Naruto (É uma pena que o mangá esteja horrível também ¬¬).

Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu já li suas fics e digo que são muito boas (Tem razão, a gente só se fala por review XD)

É, o Kyouya é mesmo lindo! Ui, aquele olhar fixo dele, o mal humor matinal, o jeito como ele ajeita os óculos... A verdade é que só tem cara sexy no Host Club. XD

Um abraço, Mandy!

* * *


	3. 3

**Cap 3**

**A história de Renge**

-

Hikaru: A... AAAAAA... TCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Kaoru: Você ta mal, Hikaru?

Hikaru: Só eu? Cof! É impressão minha ou todo mundo ta ficando doente? Cof! Cof!

Haruhi: Imbreção sua. û.u

Tamaki: Meu filhote também tá com gripe! ATCHIM! XO E eu dambém, pelo bisto. ¬¬

Mitsukuni: Takashi. Você ta com febre!

Takashi: Dão se breocube. Eu do bêi.

Tamaki: Então por que seu dariz da endubido? ¬¬

Takashi: Beu dariz dão da endubido. ¬¬

Tamaki: Endão por que da falando assí? ¬¬

Takashi: Dão sei. ¬¬

Haruhi: Eu breciso ter que ouvir esse diálogo dojendo? ù.Ú

Hikaru: Eeeeh, pessoal catarrento! O negócio ta bom aqui! XD

Kaoru: ATCHIM!

Hikaru: Kaoru! 8|

Kaoru: Se be chabar de cadarrendo vai dorbir sozinho. ¬¬

Renge: Kya... =3

Akira: Gente, é só uma questão de tempo até todos nós ficarmos doentes! Ò.ó

Nekozawa: É por isso que vocês tem que ouvir as histórias. Pra entenderem o mistério e recuperarem a saú...

Akira: EU NÃO QUERO FICAR DOENTE!

Nekozawa: Deixa pra la Ù.ú

Mitsukuni: Beu coelhinho também da ficando doende! ToT ATCHIM!

Akira: Eu não acredito que estou preso, num barraco de pobre, com alguém que fala com um COELHO DE PELÚCIA!

Kuze: Preciso me acalmar... Preciso... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! CADÊ MINHA LARANJA??

Hikaru **(Com suco de laranja na mão):** Tó, Kaoru. n.n Vitaminha C faz bem pra saúde.

Kuze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! ASSASSINO!!

Kyouya: Fique calmo, Kuze. Você só precisa cheirar a casca da laranja. u.ú

Kuze: CADÊ A CASCA DA MINHA LARANJA? ÒoÓ

Hikaru: Haruhi pediu, por quê? O.õ

Haruhi**_ (Tomando uma xícara de chá de casca de laranja):_** Huh? ô.ô Fiz algo errado?

Kuze: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**_ (Sentimento de flechadas no coração)_**

Tamaki **_(com outra xícara de chá):_** O conhecibento plebeu é buito engraçado besbo. A casca da laranja dá bons chás. =)

Haruhi: Bem... Ainda tem na cozinha. Se quiserem é só pegar.

Mitsukuni: Bamos lá, Takashi. n.n

Takashi: _Hai._

Akira: Eu também vou pegar um gole.

Kaoru: Eu vou begar um bouco pra bocê, Hikaru.

Hikaru: Não precisa. Volta aqui! ATCHIM! Aff. Beu dariz endubiu agora. ó.ò

Assim os cinco foram para a cozinha, deixando Kuze num cantinho riscando o chão com o dedo.

Tamaki: Isso be barece fabiliar. --.--

Haruhi: Atchim!

-

**Cinco minutos depois... Quando o povo resolveu voltar...**

Akira: Aaaaar... Esse chá é bom para as narinas.

Kuze: Ò-Ó

Renge: Vai acabar tudo bem! Eu tenho uma história pra contar! E não é lenda!

Todos: Huh?

Renge: Aconteceu na família Parret, muito amiga nossa quando eu ainda morava em Páris. Vai ser essa mesmo que eu vou contar.

_"Janine Parret e Juan Bovary."_

_"Juan e Janine. Parece uma história de amor tradicional. Eles eram crianças e viviam se encontrando no portão da casa dela. Conversavam a tade inteira, e a grade que os separava nunca se abriu para ele entrar."_

_"Eles eram muito novos e Juan era de uma família pobre. Para que aquele sentimento infantil não virasse algo mais sério, os pais da garota resolveram se mudar."_

Tamaki: Que coisa mais bunita. Ó,Ò

Gêmeos: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Renge: Calem a boca e me deixem continuar!!! ÒoÓ

Tamaki e Gêmeos: OxO

Renge: Bem... Cahahm... Onde eu estava? ¬¬

Mitsukuni: Na princesa e o plebeu. n.n

Renge: Sim, sim. Janine foi embora sem nem ao menos poder se despedir de Juan, e seus pais estavam decididos a acabar de vez com o contato entre eles.

_"Assim, a família Parret se mudou pra uma casa nova. Era uma casa antiga, grande e muito bonita. Depois de uns dois meses, Janine já havia conhecido os vizinhos e logo fez amigas."_

_"Foi quando, um dia, uma das suas amigas perguntou:"_

_"'Quem é que fica acordado à noite na sua casa?'"_

_"'Ninguém', ela respondeu curiosa"_

_"Já reparou que a porta da sua casa abre e fecha a noite toda?"_

_"Janine arregalou os olhos desesperada, e não soube mais o que responder. Mas uma decisão ela tomou: Ficaria até tarde para descobrir que mistério era aquele"_

Kuze: Essa garota é retardada? Quem em sã consciência faria isso? Òo

Gêmeos: Haruhi faria. û.û

Haruhi: ¬¬

Tamaki: Se fosse eu, trataria de dormir mais cedo. =/

Renge: Bem, talvez o seu coração tivesse mandado ela descobrir o que era. Mas enfim... Naquela noite ela resolveu ficar até tarde.

_"Silêncio nas primeiras horas. Nenhum movimento, nenhum ruído... Apenas o barulho do rel[ogio na parede." _

_"Mas de repente..."_

**_PLAMRARARARARAMMMM!!_**

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! **_- Olharam para a cozinha deseperados. -_** É O FANTASMA!

Haruhi: Fantasma?? OO

Hikaru e Kaoru**_ (Abraçados):_** Está assombrando a cozinha atras da ervilha em conserva vencida!! XO

Mitsukuni: Eu to com medo, Takashi. T-T

Takashi: Vou ver o que é.

Takashi levantou-se e foi até a cozinha **(E todo mundo se juntou num bolinho humano para segui-lo, bem lá atrás)**

Todas as panelas velhas havia caídos.

Tamaki: IRC!! °O°

Kuze: A CASA TA MAL ASSOMBRADA!!

Mitsukuni: TEM FANTASMA AQUI!!!

Todos **_(Menos Takashi e o pessoal "eu sei o que está acontecendo"): _**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!

Renge: Ta legal, voltem aqui. Acalmem-se.

Todos: A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!

Renge:VOLTEM AQUI E CONTINUEM OUVINDO A HISTÓRIA!

Todos: _Hai!_ Ò-Ó7

Renge: Bem, a garota ouviu alguém bater a porta, mas não era uma batida comum. Era muito forte. Sabe quando alguém já está batendo na porta há muito tempo e, impaciente, bate com mais força? Era assim mesmo.

_"Com o coração acelerado ela saiu do seu quarto e foi ver o que era. A casa estava na mais absoluta quietude, mas a porta insistia em bater. Cada vez mais impaciente. Parecia alguém desesperado"_

_"Rezando em voz baixa, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta e abriu a porta."_

_"Quem batia era Juan, choroso e cansado."_

_"'Eu precisava me despedir...' ele murmurou fracamente"_

Todos: ...

Renge: Muitas coisas prendem os fantasmas aqui. Uma delas é o amor. As vezes eles chegam a nos perturbar porque tudo que querem é se despedir.

Nekozawa: Esses casos são os mais comuns.

Kyouya: E então? Entenderam.

Todos **(Menos _alguém_):** Não ¬¬

Kaoru: ...

Hikaru: Kaoru? o.ô

Kaoru: N... Não... Não pode ser...

Hikaru: Huh!? Ò.ô

Kaoru olhou para Renge, Kyouya e Nekozawa aflito.

Renge: Aeeeew! UM entendeu! Ò-ó9

Kaoru: Então...!!! Não pode ser!!!

Tamaki e Hikaru: O QUE? O QUEEEEEEE?

Kyouya: É duro acreditar, mas é verdade. û.u

Tamaki: Mas o que ta acontecendo afinal!? EU QUERO SABEEEEEER! ToT

Haruhi: Olha, eu odeio concordar com o senpai, mas... =/** (Também to curiosa O-O)**

Mitsukuni: Kao-chan ta triste! ó.ò

Akira: Epa! NÃO SE ILUDAM! EU SEI QUE ISSO É UMA CENA PRA OUTRO AMOR FRATERNAL! RESISTAM! RESIIIISTAM!

Haruhi: Eles são estranhos, mas não são idiotas, _senpai_. Ù.ú

Akira: VAMOS NOS UNIR, KUZE! ÒoÓ9

Kuze: Sem minha laranja eu não sou ninguém T-T **(chupando o dedão)**

Hikaru: Kaoru, o que foi? ò.Ó

Haruhi: Isso, conte pra gente.

Kuze: Acho que vou cheirar meu dedo. T-T

Kaoru: É que...

Kuze: Meu dedo tem cheiro de laranja. T-T

Kaoru: ¬¬

Kyouya: É melhor não, Kaoru.

Tamaki, Haruhi e Hikaru: Huh?

Kaoru: É verdade. Não posso dizer.

Hikaru: Você... Você NÃO vai contar pra MIM!? Ò-Ó

Kaoru: Vocês vão descobrir. Vou contar a minha história agora.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Beeeem, Kaoru está vivo n.n E agora as chances de acertar estão aumentando, heim! :)

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

Aew, Mandy (Momento msn XD). Tudo ok?

Eu escrevo direto no site mesmo. Já reparou que tem uns erros legais de digitação por ai? Rsrsrsrs. Sou estagiária no meu curso (Direito). Quer dizer, agora sou contratada XD

Uia! Você não teve saco de continuar o curso? Melhor do que fazer algo que não suporta, certo?

Pelo visto você não vai mais ter tempo também. Sair da faculdade não é tããããão difícil, mas haja força de vontade XD

Sim, a história foi uma mistura da contada pelo Watanuke do XxX Hollic com "Sinaleiro" de "Histórias fantásticas". Deu no que deu n.n

_"concordo, o kyouya é td de bom, mesmo ele sendo cruel, ele no fundo (bem na la no fundo) faz as coisas pensando nos outros, ao inves do dinheiro"_

Os pseudos-vilões são os melhores º¬º

Um abraço! n.n

* * *

**Just Fe**

_"Aposto a grana que está no meu bolso agora que é o Kaoru e que não quer ir embora porque não quer deixar o Hikaru sozinho"_

Ooooopa! Quanto você tem? Dá pra coca-cola? Se der compra uma la pra gente XD

Hauahauahau! Não é o Kaoru não. Mas ele tava um bagaço, heim :)

Quem é? Heim? Heim?

Abraços, Fe XD

* * *

**Arvalap**

HAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHA!! AHÁ... A... AHAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAH!

Kuze drogado foi tudo! E a sua reação ao lado da Haruhi foi hilária. Imagina só, ouvindo as histórias e se assustando com elas e com os gritos da Haru-chan. Mas o Tamaki ta apaixonado, então qualquer berro é bem vindo. XD

"Eu gostei da história do Kyoya... Fiquei com dó da menina... E até com dó do fantasma, já q os sacrifícios dele foram em vão ó.ò (na verdade foram o motivo da morte -__-')..."

Eh... o.õ Pois é XD

_"o Kaoru tem q perceber logo p/ ele ñ morrer!! i.i"_

Yupiiii! Ele já percebeu! E ta saudável. Quer levá-lo para passar uns dias com você?

Hikaru: Só se eu for também. Estamos no mesmo pacote. u.û

_"Eu acabei rindo qndo o Kyoya disse:'Renge-kun, não. Isso pode assustar o fantasma.'  
Qndo eu imaginei, o Kyoya falo de um jeito fofo x)~~ E isso ñ combina com ele xD"_

Hauahuahauha! Imaginei ele falando isso sério. Fofo deve ser engraçado mesmo.

Abraços, e aí está um capítulo expresso.


	4. 4

**Cap. 4**

**A história de Kaoru**

**-**

Nekozawa: Então, Kaoru-kun?

Kaoru: Estou pensando numa história boa.

Hikaru: Eu não acredito que você não quer contar a verdade pra mim. Seu próprio gêmeo. ¬¬

Renge: Nhaaaah! Briga _moe_! XD

Haruhi - ATCHIM! Parece que o efeito do chá está passando...

Tamaki - Cof! Cof! É verdade.

Hikaru - ATCHIM!

Kuze - Espera um pouco... POR QUE O KYOUYA NÃO ESTÁ DOENTE? ATCHIM!!!!

Mitsukuni - N... Nem c... Com frio...

Takashi - É verdade... Cof!

Nekozawa - Não é só ele. Renge-san, Kaoru-kun e eu também não estamos doentes ou com frio.

Todos - OO!!!

Kaoru - Isso porque desvendamos o mistério.

Hikaru - Mas como...? O que isso tem haver?!

Kaoru colocou sua mão por cima da de Hikaru.

Renge: 83~

Kaoru - Hikaru, preste a atenção na minha história. Ela aconteceu no século 17, na mansão de um senhor feudal com o nome de Oyama Tessan.

_Esse homem rico tinha uma bela criada chamada Okiku, uma garota de família humilde que constantemente sofria assédio sexual de seu patrão, mas sempre esquivava e mantinha-se longe dos braços dele."_

Nekozawa: KAORU-KUN, VOCÊ VAI CONTAR UM HENTAI! O///O

Kaoru: Heim!? Oo

Hikaru: ¬¬

Tamaki: QUE PERVERTIDO! ATCHIM! Minha filhinha não pode ouvir essas coisas! **- tapa os ouvidos de Haruhi -**

Haruhi: Cof! Ta esbirrando em cima de bim, senbai.

Takashi: Acho que o efeito do chá acabou.

Kaoru: Não é nada disso!! Querem escutar minha história?! Estão voltando a ficar doentes.

Kuze: Tô carente. T-T

Kaoru: ù.ú

Nekozawa: Ainda não superou a morte da sua laranja? ô.o

Kuze: Não. T-T

Mitsukuni: Atchim!! E agora dão temos outra bra fazer bais chá.

Takashi: Cof! Cof!

Akira olhou todos a sua volta.

Akira: Minha nossa, vocês estão péssimos!

Hikaru: Já se olhou no espelho? òO

Kyouya: Ele tem razão. Todos vocês estão piorando. Se tivesse espelho aqui veriam que estão brancos que nem fantasma.

Tamaki: Eu sembre tive a bele clarinha ^-^

**_CABRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!_**

Haruhi: AAAARH! **- Abraçou novamente Tamaki -** Os trovões voltaram! T-T

Kaoru: Será que alguém quer ouvir a MINHA história!? Ò.Ó

Tamaki: O Kaoru ta com raiva de verdade! °O° É O APOCALIPSE!

Kuze: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! EU NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! EU ESTOU DEPRIMIDO!! PRECISO DE UM ABRAÇO!!! KYOUYA, ME ABRACE!! **- Abraça Kyouya**

Kyouya: Ò.õ

**-Kaoru capota-**

Renge: Isso é crise de abstinência. Oo

Akira: Isso! ISSO MESMO! O grupo de Suou armou um plano para sequestrar o inimigo e fazê-lo ter simpatia por eles aos poucos! Isso é síncrome de down!

Haruhi: Não seria de estocolmo?

Akira: Foi o que eu disse!

Kyouya: Querem tirar esse indivíduo de cima de mim? Ò-ó **- Cara de portador do sangue AB**

Todos: AAAH!

Hikaru e Kaoru - Melhor tirar! OO

Os gêmeos tiraram Kuze de perto de Kyouya e colocaram ele para abraçar Akira.

Hikaru e Kaoru: Pronto ^^

Akira: HEI! òÓ

Kyouya: Muito bem, Kaoru, pode continuar seu hentai. u.û

Kaoru: Não é hentai! Òó

Kyouya: Ahn... Continue então. ^^

Kaoru: Bem... Oyama era fascinado por sua criada, e a constante recusa da garota o levou a armar uma cilada para que ela se entregasse.

_"Um dia o senhor feudal entregou um saquinho de moedas à Okiku e disse que ali dentro havia dez moedas de ouro. Falou que ele teria que se ausentar da cidade durante quatro dias e mandou ela guardar cuidadosamente. Como boa serva, a garota obedeceu e guardou o saquinho. Mas o que ela não sabia era que, na verdade, só havia nove moedas lá."_

Tamaki: Como assim?! Não sabe tratar uma dama! As mulheres devem ser conquistadas. Assim, ó. **- Olha para Haruhi.**

Haruhi: Nem pense nisso. ù.ú

Tamaki: Pode continuar a história, Kaoru. ^^

Gêmeos: ¬¬

Hikaru: Não é óbvio? Se ela não contou então quando Oyama voltou e abriu a sacola viu que só tinha as nove moedas.

Kaoru: Sim. Quando Oyama voltou Okiku abriu o saquinho na frente dele e foi contando uma por uma. Quando viu que só havia nove moedas ficou desesperada. Contou várias vezes para ver se não havia se enganado, mas nada adiantou.

_"O homem mostrou-se furioso com o desaparecimento da moeda e acusou a serva de ter ficado com ela. Okiku não sabia o que fazer e correu para o jardim chorando desesperada, alegando que não tinha roubado nada. __Oyama a seguiu e disse que, se ela se entregasse, ele iria perdoá-la e a moeda seria esquecida."_

_"- Prefiro morrer! - Ela respondeu entre lágrimas."_

_"Furioso com a recusa, ele agarrou a jovem e atirou-a no fundo do poço existente no jardim._

Mitsukuni: Essa é a história de "O chamado"? Oo

Tamaki: Claro que não, Honey-senpai. No "Chamado" quem mata a Silméria é a mãe dela!

**- Haruhi capota -**

Mitsukuni: Ah, ta, então ta. ^^

Kaoru: Bem, como o poço era fundo ela morreu afogada. ú.ù

_"Como ninguém ficou sabendo do paradeiro dela, não houve culto religioso dos 49 dias em sua memória. __Mas uma coisa era certa:"_

_"Perto do poço, havia ficado o espectro de Okiku."_

_"Todas as noites Oyama a via sair de lá, com aparência triste e a voz de extrema amargura. O espéctro chorava e repetia o gesto de tirar moeda do saquinho e contar uma por uma:_

_"-Um... dois.... três... quatro..."_

_"E quando chegava no nove, a aparição dava um suspiro aflito e desaparecia."_

_"Oyama não conseguiu mais dormir, pois cada vez que se deitava para repousar, ouvia a voz do espectro. Desesperado, confessou todo o crime e foi preso pelas autoridades, mas acabou enlouquecendo na prisão."_

_"Tempos depois o terreno foi comprado por outro senhor, e este também presenciou o espectro da moça perto do poço. Aflito com o sofrimento da aparição, o novo proprietário solicitou um culto budista em memória a Okiku, mas não adiantou, pois o fantasma continuou aparecendo e contando com amargura de um a nove."_

Kaoru olhou em volta e reparou que todos estavam calados.

Kaoru: O novo proprietário não desistiu **- Olhou para alguém em particular e baixou a cabeça - **E pediu para um monge de outra seita rezar pela alma de Okiku.

_"Assim, passaram vários religiosos e muitos cultos foram realizados junto ao poço. Só que de nada adiantou."_

_"Certo dia apareceu por lá o mago Shamon da seita Zenchi. Como já haviam passado vários religiosos por lá, o novo proprietário resolveu pedir ajuda a ele. __Em vez de fazer um culto religioso próximo do poço, Shamon decidiu ficar escondido a noite entre as folhagens do jardim."_

_"E novamente o espectro apareceu e repetiu o gesto de abrir a sacola e contar as moedas."_

_"Um"_

_"Dois"_

_"Três"_

_"Quatro"_

_"Quando chegou até nove, Shamon gritou"_

_"DEZ!"_

_"Ao ouvir isso isso o fantasma chorou compulsivamente, aliviado, e nunca mais apareceu."_

Todos: ...

Kaoru: Muitas vezes os fantasmas não querem partir porque estão presos a algum momento de sua vida. É algo pelo qual eles se culpam. Só conseguem descansar em paz quando conseguem se perdoar.

Houve um silêncio no lugar e Akira até esqueceu que Kuze estava abraçado a ele.

Hikaru: Kaoru, essa história é... ATCHIM!

Haruhi: Kaoru...

Kaoru: Hm?

Haruhi: Eu... Entendi.

Tamaki: O QUÊ?! Binha filinha entendeu!? Ótimo, conte pro babai o que ta acondecendo!

Hikaru: Eu dambém quero saber! XO

Mitsukuni: Eu também! BUAAAAAA!!

Haruhi: Não posso! Não posso contar assim!

Akira: POR QUE NINGUÉM PODE CONTAR ESSA CÁCA DE UMA VEZ POR TODAS?

Nekozawa: Porque é perigoso.

Akira: O que pode ser perigoso saber? Só se... AAAAAAH!! NÓS VAMOS MORRER? É ESSE MISTÉRIO! VAMOS MORRER MESMO!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Kyouya: Hikaru e Kaoru, podem dar um jeito nisso?

Gêmeos: Pode deixar mamãe! ò.ó7

Akira: O QUE VOCÊS VÃO FAZER? PRA QUE ESSA CORDA? AAAAAAAH!!! Hmmmm!!!** - Amarrado e amordaçado -**

Gêmeos: Pronto. Calminho. XD

Akira: ÒxÓ

Haruhi: Bem, eu... Senpai?

Tamaki fora para um cantinho riscar o chão com o dedo.

Tamaki: Minha filha não confia no papai. :(

Haruhi: Senpai, volte aqui! É muito importante que ouça a minha história!

Tamaki: Ta bem!

O loiro voltou e abraçou Haruhi.

Tamaki: Já que você faz tanta questão que eu fique. ^^

Haruhi: Eu disse "ouça" ¬¬

Gêmeos: Nem adianta explicar pra ele. u.ú

Haruhi: De qualquer forma, acho que minha história vai explicar tudo.

-

**Continua**

* * *

Sew, povo. Gostaram? ^^ A história contada é uma lenda japonesa. Muito bonita por sinal. :)

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

F.F com problemas. Só deu pra logar hoje.

_"Tamaki ou Haruhi ou Hikaru... é amor fazer oq?"_

Haruhi ta fora, mas o resto ta valendo. XD Vamos ver se você acerta.

_"concordo sobre os pseudos-vilões, todo anime tem e eles são um dos mais fodas"_

Acabam ficando entre minhas personagens favoritas. XD

Um abraço!

* * *

**Just Fe**

_"Aposto toda a grana que está no meu estojo que é um dos principais, hum, bom... Pode ser o Tamaki ou o Mori-senpai"_

Ok. Ta dentro. Tamaki e Takashi ainda estão entre os suspeitos. Vamos ver como vai ser a história da Haruhi.

Abraços, Fe-san.^^

* * *

**Arvalap **

Hauhauahauahauahau! Abstinências faz coisas incríveis mesmo. O que podemos aprender com essa fic é: Nunca fique viciado em uma laranja.

_"isso me lembrou qndo eu comprei a pelúcia do Kaoru no Ressaca Friends, tinha uma promoção: levando os dois gêmeos"_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!** - Leva Pelúcia do Hikaru e do Kaoru -** MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUS!!

Hikaru: Nossos bonecos saem mais baratos se levarem os dois juntos? o.ô

Kaoru: Que estranho. ô.o

Tamaki: Minha filhinha e eu também ficamos na promoção quando nos vendem juntinhos? :D

Haruhi: Ficamos? ò.õ

_"Foi msm o Hikaru q morreu?"_

Não digo. E não diga a verdade sobre coelhos para o Mitsukuni! Ele ainda acha que todos vivem na ilha do Cake.

_"Tava td mundo com o nariz entupido no começo do cap mas parece q desentupiram no decorrer dele (Eca! p/ onde foi td aquele catarro? xP)"_

Foi o chá que a Haruhi fez, e o suco de laranja também. Mas parece que o efeito passou (E agora não tem laranja). Tem o dono da laranja, mas um chá dele vai transformá-los em emos.

_"Eu fiz propaganda da sua fic hj p/ uma amiga minha na escola =D... Mas eu esqueci do principal q era: "É de tal site, tal autora e o nome é tal" x.x"_

Hauahauahuahau! Boooooooa. Essa é uma leitora bem informada! XD Obrigada mesmo assim. ^^

Bem, espero que tenha gostado da história do Kaoru. Abraços pra você! Espero que tenha cuidado bem desses dois. X)

* * *

**Chibi Ayako**

Dificuldades para achar fics de Ouran em geral. ^^ Eu estou muito acostumada as 3612361781723712 fics de cavaleiro, Naruto... Bleach tem um pouco menos e Ouran... Menos ainda.

Teria mais se fizessem a segunda temporada ¬¬

Que bom que riu. XD Takashi com nariz entupido rula.

_"depois da historia da renge eu aposto ow no tamaki ow no hikaru D: (se bem q a haruhi tbm e uma opçao ne /hm)"_

É, acertou na terceira opção. Só falta descobrir quem deles está morto.

Um abraço!

* * *

**Pensamento do dia: Quarta-feira de cinzas não é ressaca do carnaval.**


	5. 5

**CAP. 5**

**A história de Haruhi**

**-**

_Haruhi respirou fundo e olhou para todos_

Haruhi: ...

Todos: OO

Haruhi: Hm... **- Pensativa -**

**CABRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!!!!**

Haruhi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Kuze: Peraí, por que estamos gritando?

Akira: É UMA ARMAÇÃO! A GENTE VAI MORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!** - Ainda amarrado**

Nekozawa: Prestem a atenção na história do Haruhi-kun, ele...

Tamaki: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! EU SOU LINDO DEMAIS PARA MORRER!

Mitsukuni: BUAAAAAAAAAA!!! MEU COELHINHO VAI SENTIR MINHA FALTA!!!

Nekozawa: Eu disse PRESTEM A ATENÇÃO NA PORRX DESSA HISTÓRIA, CACETA!!! ÒoÓ

Todos: OO** - Em silêncio -**

Haruhi: Não precisava, Nekozawa-senpai OO

Nekozawa: Não foi nada u.û

Gêmeos: O.O** - Abraçados e com medo**

Renge: Prestem a atenção na história do Haruhi-kun, gente. Aposto que ele tem uma história assustadora, emocionante, de arrepiar os cabelos! *-*

Haruhi: Eu não tenho nenhuma em mente -.-

**Todos capotam**

Hikaru: Cof! Cof!

Kaoru: Hikaru, você está com muita febre. **- Coloca a mão na testa dele**

Tamaki: Não só ele. Cof! Parece que meu corpo vai derreter. E olhem só como Mori-senpai e Honey-senpai estão?

Takashi: Eu estou bem. ¬¬

Hikaru: É mesmo! Parecem zumbis!

Takashi: Ò.ô

Tamaki: Olhem os olhos deles. Parecem que estão vendo a luz. ô.ô

Takashi: Ù.Ú

Kuze: É mesmo. Eles vão morrer. Oo

Takashi: ÒÓ

Haruhi: Er... AAAAH, JA SEEEI DE UMA HISTÓRIA! :D** - Gota e sorriso forçado -** É... Ela conta... É a história de um fazendeiro! ^^

Tamaki e Hikaru: Oô

Kyouya: Fazendeiro?

Haruhi: É. Por que?

Kaoru: Imaginação de plebeu :/

Haruhi: Ò.Ó

Kaoru: Er... Mas pode contar! Fique a vontade! ^^'

Haruhi: Tudo começou assim.

_Koji e sua familia tinham comprado um sitio muito antigo por um preço razoável. Depois ouviu comentários de que o preço foi baixo porque corria uma história de que a antiga dona da casa havia sido assassinada pelo seu ex-amante. Então aquele sitio era assombrado._

Hikaru e Kaoru: Que caipira!

Haruhi: Querem me deixar contar? ù.ú

Tamaki: Isso mesmo! Respeitem os pobres! ò.ó

Haruhi: Pobres? ÒÓ

Tamaki: Não temos culpa se a preocupação em economizar deles afetam a sua imaginação.

Haruhi: Ò.Ó

Mitsukuni: ATCHIM!

Takashi: Haruhi, continue a história.

Haruhi: Ta. ù.ú Bem, a casa era bem grande e tinha uma aparencia sinistra.

Hikaru: É seeeempre uma aparência sinistra. XD

Haruhi: Será que DÁ pra EU contar a história? Ò.Ó

Hikaru: Sacanagem, Kaoru. Você me deixou falar isso sozinho? O.ó

Kaoru: É que eu percebi que ela tava perdendo a paciência. ^^

Hikaru: Traidor! ÒÓ

Haruhi: Uma noite...

Tamaki: E é sempre uma noite! :D

Haruhi: Eu vou dizer o mistério agora. ¬¬

Nekozawa, Kyouya, Renge e Kaoru: NÃÃÃÃÃO!! °O°

Restante: SIIIIIIIM!!! *-*

Nekozawa: Tenha piedade, Haruhi-kun! Você sabe que ele não irá aguentar!

Kuze: O que? O QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? XO

Haruhi: Mas eles não me deixam terminar a história. ó.ò

Kuze: EU QUERO SABER!!! EU QUERO SABEEEEEEER!!!

Kyouya: Seja prudente, Haruhi.

Kuze: A IDÉIA DA VIAEM FOI MINHA! O AVIÃO ERA MEU! EU QUERO SABEEEEEEEEEEEER! BUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! ToT

Kaoru: Kuze-senpai! Eu tenho uma laranja!

Kuze: Laranja!!! Cadê? Cadê? 8D

Kaoru: Aqui. **- Mostra a fruta -**

Kuze: Eu quero! Eu quero! Au! Au! Arf. Arf. Arf.

Kaoru: Deita!

_Kuze deita_

Kaoru: Rola!

_Kuze rola._

Hikaru: Pede pra fingir de morto! Pede pra fingir de morto! :D

Haruhi: Os idiotas querem acabar com a festa? ÒÓ

Renge: Legal! Eu sempre quis ter um cachorrinho! *-*

Akira: KUZE, VOLTE A SI! É SÓ UMA LARANJA!

Kuze: Laranja... Laranja é bão... 8P

Kaoru: Bom menino. Pega! ^^

Kuze: EEEEEEE!!! 8D

_Kaoru joga a laranja e Kuze pega._

Hikaru: Kaoru, desde quando tinha essa laranja?

Kaoru: Você me deu durante a viagem. ^^

Hikaru: Não foi uma tangerina? -.-

Kuze: My precious... 8) **- cheira a tangerina -**

Haruhi: Oo

Akira: Estamos todos enlouquecendo! É o fim! Eu vejo a luz! E não é a que eu costumo ver! T.T

Nekozawa: Ò.ô

Haruhi: Por favor, prestem a atenção. Vocês não vão entender se continuarem me interrompendo.

Todos:Sim. Continue ¬¬

Haruhi: _Uma noite o fazendeiro foi ao banheiro, mas ao atravessar a sala ouviu ranger no assoalho. _ù.û

_Ele parou e olhou cautelosamente para os lados. Não havia nada. De repente, assim, do nada, ele teve um pressentimento de que havia alguem parado atrás de si, o observando._

_Com o medo entrando em suas veias, o fazendeiro desistiu de ir ao banheiro e foi correndo para a sala, mas no caminho o barulho no assoalho começou a ficar mais intenso. E não era só no assoalho. Começou a ouvir gritos, choro e ainda sim tinha a sensação de que alguém corria atrás dele. Tinha alguém la, mas ele não o via._

_De repente..._

Nekozawa: BU!

Todos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! **- Abraçados num montinho**

Nekozawa: HAUAHAUHAUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUA!!!

Anfitriões: ÒÓ

Nekozawa: VOCÊS CAÍRAM DIREITINHO!! AUHAUHAUHAUAH... Ahá... Ahá... Er... Pessoal? Foi brincadeirinha... Pessoal? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

-

**Minutos depois...**

Nekozawa: HMMMMM!!! HMMMMMMM!!! ÒxÓ **- Amarrado, amordaçado e pendurado de cabeça pra baixo no teto**

Haruhi: Onde vocês arranjam tanta corda? O.ó

Tamaki e Hikaru: Não importa. Continue. ù.ú

Haruhi: Ta. Oo

_A sensação de que havia alguém o seguindo o fez tropeçar nas escadas, e foi nesse momento que__ a situação se alarmou. O vulto que o seguia passou pela frente dele e de repente o fazendeiro viu o que o seguia_

_Uma mulher em estado de decomposição_

Todos: OO

Haruhi: Ele tomou um susto enorme, gritou e entrou correndo no quarto.

Koji foi correndo para o quarto e se jogou na cama achando que estava delirando. Mas ao olhar para a porta viu a mulher parada la, olhando para ele.

- O que você quer?! VÁ EMBORA!

De repente a mulher apontou para o andar debaixo e voltou a encarar o homem. Foi necessário muita coragem para ele se levantar e esperar ela deslizar pela escada para descer o andar de baixo também.

Tamaki: Tec tec tec tec tec tec tec **- Roendo as unhas - **OO

Haruhi: O espectro gritava de dor e desespero, mas o fazendeiro o seguiu com as mãos trêmulas e as pernas bambas. Quando a mulher parou em um canto ela voltou a olhar para ele e apontou para o chão. O homem não entendeu.

_"Você quer que eu quebre o chão?"_

_Em resposta ela deu um grito._

_Desesperado o fazendeiro foi até um compartimento da casa onde guardava os instrumentos de trabalho, pegou um machado e rapidamente quebrou o assoalho. Não soube explicar que força o fazia quebrar o chão com tanta violência, mas o fazia sabendo que provavelmente veria um cadáver lá. O cadáver do fantasma talvez. Quando o chão finalmente quebrou o homem reparou que lá era oco. Havia um quarto no subsolo que foi fechado pela antiga dona._

_"E agora? O que eu faço?"_

_De repente o espectro sumiu. O homem não soube se ficava aliviado ou temia que ele aparecesse de novo, mesmo assim resolveu pegar uma lanterna e ver o que havia naquele compartimento. Ao colocar a cabeça para dentro do porão e iluminar o local com a lanterna sentiu seus olhos se lacrimejarem ao ver a cena mais horrenda que já testemunhara._

_Havia uma garota la dentro, com um fio de vida e há um passo da morte. Ela havia sido enterrado viva há uma semana, após o pai ter assassinado a mãe. _

Ninguém se atreveu a falar.

Haruhi: Nem todos os motivos para os fantasmas ficarem são egoístas. As vezes eles não descansam em paz porque estão muito preocupados com alguém que amam muito.

Kuze: Então... É isso que está acontecendo?

Tamaki, Akira, Hikaru e Mitsukuni: QUEEEEEEEEEE???

Akira: O que está acontecendo, Kuze? O que é??

Kuze: Simples, é que... - Olha depois pra pessoa e se toca - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!

Kaoru, Renge e Nekozawa: Kuze! **- Seguram Kuze -** Se acalme! Se acalme!

Kuze: ME SOLTEM! EU TO BEM! EU TO BEM!! EU QUERO SAIR DAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Hikaru: Aaaah, não! Eu me nego a perder pro cara da tangerina! Òó

Kuze: TANGERINA! ISSO É UMA TANGERINA?!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NADA MAIS FAZ SENTIDO!!!

Renge: ACALME-SE, HOMEM! **- Esbofeteia Kuze **

Kuze: XoX

Haruhi: Boa, Renge. Acabou de derrubar nosso colega. ¬¬

Kyouya: Pelo menos ele se calou. Ficou assutado demais.

Hikaru: Assustado... É isso! OO

Kaoru: Hikaru! **- Sorriu -** Você descobriu! Que bom!

Hikaru: Agora entendi! Minha nossa, como isso foi acontecer?

Tamaki: Buaaaaaa!!! Ninguém quer me explicar o que está acontecendo! Por que eu sou tãããão infeliz? T-T

Hikaru: _Tono_, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai... Ah, sim, e Akira-senpai ¬¬

Akira: Ò.Ó

Hikaru: Vocês precisam ouvir minha história. Tenho certeza que vai responder tudo.

**CONTINUA**

* * *

Depois de dois séculos sem postar, eis o antepenúltimo capítulo XD

* * *

**Just Fe**

Hauahuahauahau!! Só vc mesmo pra rir numa história de terror. Bem, isso é um bom sinal. É?

Um abraço, Fe!! ^^

* * *

**Shii-sensei**

Peço perdão pela demora imperdoável. Mas aqui está o antepenúltimo capítulo! Logo iremos saber quem é o fantasma. MUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUAHAU! XD

Abraços!!

* * *

**Arvalap**

Kaoru com raiva não é o Apocalipse. É o pré-apocalipse. O Apocalipse se confirma em Takashi com raiva XD

O que Hikaru ia dizer da história de Kaoru é... Segredinho!! :D Bem, não foi o Hikaru que morreu, ele que vai contar a história agora. O Kuze viu o fantasma e... Er... Deu no que deu **(HAUAHAUAHUAHAUAHAUAHUA... Er... Tadinho dele u.û)**

Agora que você passou um século com meu Kaorinho... Devolve ele!! Ò.Ó **- Pega Kaoru devolta -**

Hikaru: Kaoru!! **- Abraça -**

Pronto! Agora minha coleção ta completa!! *-*

Abraços!! ^^b

* * *

**Uchiha Mandy Lua**

E aí, Mandy. Depois de séculos resolvi logar. É que o tempo dos docs havia expirado e o f.f deletou a fic. Aí eu fiquei com uma preguiça de reescrever o capítulo... -.-

Um abraço!! :)

* * *

**Star Limao**

Huahuahuahuahuahua!! O piloto bêbado. Boooa teoria, colega. XD

Espere e verá a resposta!

Um abraço!!

* * *

**Double Side**

Veja mais Ouran! Ouran é tudo de bom!! *-*

Hehe! O Mitsukuni ainda não contou a história então ele ainda é suspeito. E agora? :)

Não perca!!

Abraços!

* * *

**louise-sama**

Aqui está mais um capítulo. Só peço desculpas pela demora.

Ps: Renge já contou a história, então não é ela ^^

Um abraço, Louise!

* * *

**Chibi Ayako**

_"Concordo sobre a segunda temporada de ouran (akele ultimo cap do anime foi feio)"_

HAUHAUHAUAHUAHUAHAUHAU!!! Concordo!! XD

Mitsukuni, é? (Recolhendo as moedinhas, já que os tempos estão difíceis). Ok. Ele ainda ta na lista. MUAHAUHAUHAUHAUHA!!!

Abraços!!

* * *

**lovesuigetsu**

Fim do suspense (Mentira. Maaaais suspense!!) XD

Aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que goste, Love ^^

Abraços!!


End file.
